Vuelve
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Tk sacrificó sus recuerdos para salvar el digimundo y ahora es la misión de Kari hacer que los recupere. Mientras tanto, secretos del recién reconstruido digimundo aparecen haciendo que los niños elegidos tengan que pelear de una forma como nunca antes tuvieron que hacer. La esencia de la esperanza corre peligro.¿Podrá ser salvada antes de que el Mar de las Tinieblas la destruya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mis decisiones sobre no publicar mas fic, cumplir plazos y digimon parecen ser tres cosas que no van juntas. Esta es la secuela que primero dije que escribiría para luego decir que no y que como ven ya empecé a escribir (consecuencia de leer mi historia como una lectora que se la encontrará por casualidad y no como la autora, mala idea cuando se quiere decir: No debo seguir escribiendo).**_

_**Este capitulo es mas para retomar los puntos que sentí flojos en la primera parte tratándole de darle un final mas digno a la "villana". **_

_**No prometo plazos de publicación y trate de escribir este capitulo para que quienes no leyeron o no se acuerden de "A pesar de todo" puedan entenderlo. Intentaré que no sea necesario que se lean de nuevo esa otra historia, gran parte de la razón de empezar de esta manera fue esa y las preguntas que le surjan mientras leen serán, espero, contestadas mientras avanza la historia. **_

_**De momento publico esto. El próximo capitulo estará hasta después del 7 de Junio, es lo único que puedo asegurarles. Sin mas…. **_

…_**..**_

* * *

_**¿Qué son?**_

La fuerza maestra es la responsable de la creación de todo lo existente y cada vez que una nueva dimensión era creada buscaba la forma de equilibrarla, era un ente incorpóreo que estaba vivo y a la vez era la vida misma. El digimundo, nacido del intento de mantener el Mar de las Tinieblas y el Mundo de los Sueños en equilibrio, fue la ultima dimensión en ser creada y la que mayor cantidad de problemas le causó. Para ese mundo en específico decidió que fueran las voluntades, o esencias, de los humanos quienes se encargaran de ello al notar la gran cantidad de problemas que tenía con ese lugar, hubo ocho esencias que poseían misiones mas especificas:

La pureza, esencia protectora del digimundo que servía de barrera para que las fuerzas del Mar de las Tinieblas y el Mundo de los Sueños ingresaran a apoderarse de lo que creían le pertenecía.

El amor, esencia responsable de la especial unión entre humanos y digimon que era capaz de lograr milagros.

El conocimiento, esencia encargada de guardar el pasado para proyectar un mejor futuro. Igualmente encargada de custodiar los mas grandes secretos de ese nuevo y desconocido mundo.

La sinceridad, esencia que permitía que los digimon, a pesar de no recordar quienes fueron en su vida anterior cuando renacían, tuvieran la oportunidad de continuar en el punto donde dejaron sus vidas.

El valor, esencia que mantenía la puerta del digimundo abierta y una de las fuerzas responsables de la elección de los niños elegidos.

La amistad, esencia imperceptible que mantenía unido al digimundo. Unión que de ser lo suficientemente fuerte traía como recompensa una nueva forma de digievolución, la ADN.

La luz, la esencia más compleja y fuerte entre todas por guardar gran parte su origen con la fuerza maestra volviéndola blanco para aquellos sensibles a ese hecho. Su poder permitía que los digimon alcanzaran niveles mas poderosos impulsándolos en batallas que debían de alimentar a la fuerza maestra.

La esperanza, la esencia que no debió de existir, el más grande error de la fuerza maestra y causante de su destrucción. En su deseo de hacer un mundo diferente a todos, esa esencia poseía la capacidad de hacer renacer a los digimon los cuales, al no morir ni nacer como otros seres, consumían a la fuerza maestra sin devolverle nada a cambio.

Irónicamente era la esencia de la espereza quien llevó al borde de la desesperación a la fuerza maestra haciéndola crear seres para la destruyeran y le permitieran recuperar su propio equilibrio. Una de esas creaciones fue Gray quien lamentablemente probó tanto la energía de la fuerza maestra como la de los seres oscuros contaminando su esencia y volviéndola codiciosa. Fue por ella que la esencia del valor por primera vez eligió a los primeros niños elegidos que con mucho esfuerzo fueron capaces de detener a Gray.

Pero eso no ayudó a la fuerza maestra que agotada buscó el alma humana que alimentaba a esa esencia encontrándose sorprendida por la poca cantidad que había: Al parecer se trataba de algo que solo nacía en los corazones al borde de la oscuridad quienes en su mayoría preferirían caer en ella. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró a un niño pequeño cuyo corazón era iluminado por la esperanza y a quien le rogó que dejara de creer en aquello que mantenía esa luz viva. El pequeño no le entendió y en su lugar le arrebato mas poder a la fuerza maestra para darle vida a sus amigos no vivos: IRI.

Aterrada por el poder de la esencia de la esperanza, corrupta a su forma de ver, la fuerza maestra regresó al digimundo buscando inspiración para encontrar la forma de no terminar con su propia existencia pensando en reanimar a Gray quien permanecía de forma incorpórea en algún lugar de ese mundo. Al final, decidió usar la esencia del conocimiento para dentro de una cueva proteger gran parte de la verdad sobre las esencias y ocultarse a descansar en espera de algún milagro.

Pasaron años y Gray, quien se estuvo alimentando de los seres oscuros que parecían atacar al difícilmente equilibrado digimundo logró recuperarse lo suficiente para hacer caer sobre el digimundo rocas, o cristales dependiendo de quien los observe, los cuales sumieron a los digimon al estado de locura que la invadía y robaban de a poco la energía de la fuerza maestra que se encontraba en esas tierras. De esa manera recuperaría su forma corpórea borrada por ilusos niños que creían ser capaz de destruir lo indestructible. Durante esa lluvia perdió gran parte de su fuerza pero se encontró nadando entre los datos que conformaban ese mundo algo muy interesante que le permitiría apoderarse de la fuerza maestra.

La esencia del amor y su capacidad de unir sentimientos entre humanos y digimon sin darse cuenta dejó flotando en el aire los sueños de un niño los cuales una vez estuvieron materializados con la fuerza maestra. Fue ese detalle el cual Gray aprovechó para apresurar la destrucción de los digimon y obtener de forma más rápida la energía que necesitaba. Grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el último miembro de IRI era el guardián de la esencia de la esperanza a quien podía usar para terminar de apoderarse de ella.

Lo usaría para sacar a la fuerza maestra de su escondite, debilitada como estaba era seguro que volviera a creer inultamente que el responsable de su destrucción podría ayudarla. Sin embargo Gray no contó con la habilidad de Verde quien vio su plan venir y de Blanca que puso una barrera en la mente de sus compañeros para impedir ser controlados. La barrera no fue suficiente sin embargo y durante mucho tiempo IRI estuvo bajo las órdenes de Gray lastimando de paso a su querido Amarrillo hasta el punto de casi llegar a contaminar hasta la destrucción su alma, la esencia de la esperanza. Un detalle que si bien a Gray no le agradaba también le servía, sin la esperanza entonces los digimon no renacerían y la fuerza maestra se recuperaría haciéndola un blanco mas atractivo.

Cuando Blanca se liberó del control de Gray el daño en Amarrillo ya estaba hecho y solo dio un silencio agradecimiento a las esencias del digimundo que en ningún momento dejaron de intentar liberarla. Fue entonces que liberó a sus compañeros enfrentándose algunos contra el recién formado cuerpo de Grey mientras ella y Roja llevaban a Amarrillo ante la fuerza maestra.

La sola idea de saber que fracasaron, que la misión que su grupo felizmente habían cumplido hacía tantos años estaba a punto de volver a un punto peor que donde empezaron, le entristecía pero ya no había vuelta atrás. IRI, a excepción de Amarrillo, renunció a su débil forma corpórea para unirse momentáneamente con la fuerza maestra dándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo su ansiada energía y utilizando la habilidad de la esencia de la esperanza para hacerla renacer.

Gray, como esperaban, apareció en ese momento por lo que con la ayuda de un digimon capaz de manipular las esencias de forma momentánea se aseguraron de incluirla. La "destruyeron" para hacerla regresar a la fuerza maestra mientras rescribían el digimundo volviendo que cada nuevo renacer no siguiera agotando a la fuerza creadora y que en su lugar la fortalecieran.

Solo hubo un precio a pagar y fueron los recuerdos de Tk junto con parte de su felicidad. La fuente principal de la esencia de la esperanza no podía estar en el mismo mundo que la fuerza creadora a modo de precaución. La esencia de luz, que como todas poseía cierto nivel de consciencia, no le agradaba la idea de tal sacrificio por lo que se alegró de ocultar parte de la esencia de la esperanza en su propia fuente mientras le pedía a los elegidos por la esencia del valor para impedirlo. La esperanza era su aliada, su guardiana y no dejaría que pareciera de esa manera. Sin embargo fracasó, o se sentía de esa manera.

Su fuente seguía alimentando a la esencia de la esperanza pero al no ser el humano que le representaba apenas era suficiente para darle vida. Poco a poco el alma del humano se marchitaría hasta que finalmente ambos desaparecerían, y si la esperanza desaparecía poco faltaría para que la luz también cayera. Por eso rompió nuevamente las reglas, como aquella vez donde le informó a los niños elegidos parte de la verdad sobre la cual fueron elegidos, para usar a su fuente para impedirlo.

Solo esperaba que lo lograra. Por el bien del equilibro entre las esencias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y ahora, oficialmente en vacaciones, esta historia da inicio con este capitulo corto. Advierto que no puedo garantizar acerca de la extensión y frecuencia de publicación, sobre todo porque en esta ocasión quiero dar capítulos con mejor calidad que la primera parte de esta historia... o eso espero. **_

…

* * *

**Fichas**

Kari contemplaba una pared que tenía grabada los símbolos de los emblemas asombrándose de la cantidad que desconocía. Tras el incidente con las esencias se propuso reconstruir la memoria de Tk al ser, en teoría, la única que podía lograrlo pero sus continuos fracasos la motivaron a aprender un poco más sobre las esencias. La cueva donde Ken encontró la mayor información sobre ellas fue reconstruida exactamente en el mismo lugar tras la reconfiguración que sufrió el digimundo para evitar que la fuerza maestra siguiera viéndose perjudicada.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

Pensó recordando los casi tres meses que llevaba sin ser capaz de hacer recordar a Tk y empezando a extrañar su sonrisa. Además de sus recuerdos, daba la impresión de que sus emociones también hubieran sido borradas y por mas que lo pensara no entendía la relación.

"_¿Por qué tuvo que perder sus recuerdos? Eso no tiene nada que ver con todo lo demás"_

Suspiró resignada a que no lograría aclarar sus dudas y se limitó a contemplar una ultima vez el dibujo de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza antes de decidir regresar a la escuela, después de todo el receso estaba a punto de terminar.

…

* * *

No entendía su persistencia. Desde que tenía memoria, una chica de cabello corto siempre se empellaba en estar a su lado incluso con mas intensidad que las personas que aseguraban eran su familia. Lo único que comprendía menos era el hecho de que se ausentara ese día durante el receso cuando, desde su regreso a la escuela, nada parecía convencerla para separarse de él.

– ¿No vas a esperar a Kari?

Las clases habían terminando temprano ese día y estaba a punto de regresar a su casa cuando la pregunta lo detuvo. El chico quien la formuló solía mostrarse mas interesado en pasar tiempo con ella sin su presencia y le confundía porque ahora quería que la esperara. Se trataba de una contradicción.

Por su parte, y ajeno a las conclusiones que Tk estaba formulando, Davis seguía esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por abandonar a su amigo cuando mas necesitaba ayuda pero sencillamente no se le ocurría nada. En un mudo acuerdo todos decidieron dejar que Kari tomara las riendas de la situación y de vez en cuando la llamaba a parte para saber si había obtenido algún progreso. La respuesta siempre era negativa.

– Tengo que irme.

Dijo finalmente Tk en voz baja antes de retomar su camino. Todavía se encontraban dentro de la escuela que rápidamente se estaba vaciando. Su madre, o quien todos aseguraba que era, le pidió que por ningún motivo se demorara en regresar una vez que las clases terminaran. Le daba la impresión de que desobedecerla la angustiaría y una de las pocas cosas de las que tenía certeza en esos momentos era que no deseaba ser la causa de sus preocupaciones. Uno de sus pocos recuerdos era la mirada que le dedicó cuando no la reconoció, era uno de sus peores recuerdos.

– ¡En ese caso te acompaño! – Casi gritó Davis haciendo una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo. Uno de los efectos secundarios que sufría Tk incluía una mala memoria de corto plazo y no podía negar que la asustaba la idea de que, nuevamente, se perdiera intentando llegar a su destino – Solo espera un segundo para saber que paso con Kari.

Eso ultimo lo dijo jalándolo del brazo levemente para hacerlo detener y una vez estuvo seguro de que lo esperaría comenzó a escribirle a Kari. La respuesta no tardó en llegar haciéndole sonreír ante lo que creía sería el primer paso a una segura recuperación.

Finalmente habían encontrado el digihuevo de Patamon.

…..

* * *

Observó con una sonrisa como las fichas se estaban moviendo a su conveniencia. Le tomó tres meses llegar al punto en que estaban, pero el resultaba valdría la pena. Desde el incidente con las esencias se interesó en ellas decidiendo apoderarse de su grandioso poder, y nada mejor para empezar que con la vulnerable esencia de la esperanza. Esa que pertenencia a un chico que demasiados problemas le había causado en el pasado llevándose a su reina.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dulce encuentro **_

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido, a pesar de ser vagos y confusos, la atormentaban cada vez que veía la herida en su hombro. Había llegado a comprender la misión que sus hijos tenían, pero la expresión de terror de Tk era algo que jamás se borraría de su mente. El dolor por el que supo tuvo que pasar y las consecuencias todavía visibles le hacían dudar de su capacidad como madre. Realmente era poco lo que conocía sobre sus actividades en ese otro mundo, del peligro al que constantemente solía exponerse y todas las noches se preguntaba que tan distinto hubiera sido su destino de haber intervenido de forma mas activa.

"_Por ahora" _ Pensó escuchando el sonido de su teléfono indicando un mensaje de Matt el cual le informaba que pensaba llevarse a Tk a dormir esa noche. _"Solo debo alejarlo de ese Digimundo. Es lo mejor por ahora"_

Con esa nueva resolución se preguntó las intenciones de su hijo mayor al querer quedarse con Tk a pesar de saber que mañana tendría que ir a clases. El texto era muy detallado en cuanto a ese y otras posibles protestas que pudiera tener ante la idea por lo que dudaba que él lo hubiera redactado sin ayuda. Entre mas lo leía, menos segura estaba que lo hubiera escrito Matt.

Debía de tratarse de algo relacionado con el Digimundo y con esa idea en mente comenzó a escribir una respuesta negativa deteniéndose un momento antes de enviarlo. No podía negarle a Tk la oportunidad de estar con su hermano basada en un supuesto que podría estar equivocado. Existía la posibilidad de que solo fuera otro intento de hacerlo recordar, algo que tanto Matt como el resto de los otros niños parecían estar muy determinados a pesar de que todos los doctores parecían concordar con que se trataba de un imposible.

Todavía recordaba la respuesta que le dieron cuando se enteraron de ese detalle. A ellos no les importó y le aseguraron de que si fueron capaces de hacer milagros antes, podrían hacer otro mas. Intentos que no detenían a pesar de que ella misma en ocasiones les impedía actuar a su gusto.

Fue por eso que borró el mensaje para redactar uno donde no solo le concedía el permiso sino que también le pedía que lo cuidara hasta el fin de semana con la excusa de debía de arreglar un problema de ultimo momento. No se trataba de una mentira, ahora debía encontrar la manera de proteger a su hijo sin alejarlo de sus amigos quienes seguramente, sin malas intenciones, lo podrían llegar a poner en peligrosas situaciones.

…

* * *

Cuando Matt recibió la autorización de su madre se confundió por la petición pero le resto importancia. Entre mas tiempo pasara con Tk, mas seguro estaba que lograrían un avance.

– ¿Estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – Escuchó preguntar a Patamon que se paseaba nerviosamente sobre la mesa. – No quiero causar problemas. Además he escuchado….

El digimon no terminó la oración desviando la mirada como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras no dichas. Al igual que Tk, Patamon carecía de sus recuerdos y todo lo que conocía sobre quien en una ocasión fue su mas grande amigo eran los rumores que ahora circulaban en el Digimundo.

"_No son los únicos con amnesia"_

Pensó con enojo ante todo los digimon que parecían olvidarse de lo bueno que Tk había hecho por ellos, de todas las veces que los salvó e ignoraban lo que sacrificó ante, quizás, la mas grande amenazaba que habían afrontado. Ahora lo veían como el responsable de una masacre en la cual no todos los digimon muertos lograron renacer. Una combinación de verdades a medias y mentiras que lo hacían parecer como un ser frio poseedor del más temible poder del cual se tuviera conocimiento alguno.

– ¿Tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? – Preguntó casi en un ruego al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaría a punto de llegar en cualquier momento. Todavía le preocupaba como se suponía debía presentarle a Patamon recordando lo asustado que el mismo se puso cuando vio a Tsunomon por primera vez; aunque también recordaba que a Tk no se asustó con Tokomon. – Esto es mucho mas importante de lo que puedas pensar y te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás.

Patamon seguía sin parecer convencido y lo cierto era que el digimon también sentía que debía de reunirse con él. Cuando se encontró con Kari en el bosque se sorprendió de ver a alguien tan feliz y le costaba entender la razón por la cual creía que debía estar en un digihuevo, tampoco entendió su persistencia por reunirlo con Tk. La única razón por la que aceptó su petición fue porque tanto ella como el Gatomon que le acompañaba la resultaban vagamente familiares, así como las supuestas aventuras que vivieron juntos.

"_Espero no estarme equivocando"_

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Era el momento del gran encuentro.

….

* * *

No comprendía porque estaban tan emocionados. Davis prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta ese edificio de apartamentos tras recibir un mensaje para luego abandonarlo con Matt. Luego fue empujado por una persona demasiado feliz para su gusto hasta la cocina donde se encontraba una extraña criatura naranja y ahora parecía que estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. No estaba seguro de que se suponía ese algo debía ser.

Al parecer notando que él no iba a dar el primer paso para fuera lo fuera estuviera pasando, como tampoco la petrificada criatura que parecía querer salir corriendo o volando en cualquier momento, Matt tomó la palabra. Realmente seguía sin ver el punto de conocer a ese Patamon, ya eran demasiadas las personas cuyos nombres debía de recordar, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito, para que sumaran ahora otro más. Si no se detenían pronto tendría que protestar.

– Saldré un momento – Dijo de pronto Matt notoriamente incomodo, de todas las posibles reacciones que pudiera provocar el encuentro nunca se le pasó por la mente la que actualmente estaban viviendo – No me tardare y por ningún motivo dejes entrar a alguien que no sea yo ¿entendido?

Tk dio un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta. Una vez solo con Patamon siguió viéndolo preguntándose levemente porque nunca antes vio a otra criatura como esa, aunque sus recuerdos solían ser confusos y escasos por lo que supuso debió de haberlo pasado por alto.

– ¿Vas a quedarte de pie?

Ante la pregunta, Tk dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión. Se había concentrado tanto en recordar sobre la existencia de otra de esas criaturas que se olvidó con quien estaba. Le resultaba frustrante cada vez que situaciones como esa se producía, lo cual era muy frecuente.

Por su parte, Patamon notó como nuevamente el humano parecía ignorarlo mirando algún punto del suelo todavía sujetando las correas del bolso que llevaba a su espalda. Repasando todos los rumores que escuchó sobre él, comenzó a dudar seriamente de que fueran verdaderos o al menos que la persona en frente suyo fuera de quien se hablaba en ellos. No se trataba de alguien de quien debiera protegerse, sino alguien que necesitaba ser protegido. Y sentía que eso debía de hacer.

– Tk…– Lo llamó para captar su atención intentando entablar una conversación sin llegar a ningún tema en concreto –… ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero al ver su mirada primero llena de confusión, luego de frustración y finalmente dándole la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar decidió cambiar el tema. – Yo antes de venir estaba buscando algo. No recuerdo lo que era, pero todos los días siento que debo moverme hasta que lo encuentre. Fue entonces cuando….

De esa manera Patamon se le pasó hablando sobre lo que solía hacer en el Digimundo con muy ocasionales comentarios por parte de Tk. Se dio cuenta de que a él le costaba seguirle el ritmo cuando narraba y muchas veces debía de repetir cosas que ya había dicho por ser incapaz de recordarlas haciéndolo sentir mal. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello se sentía mal consigo mismo por ser el responsable de esa situación por lo que procuraba darse cuenta en los momentos en que Tk se perdía para repetirlos sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. Así, una historia que normalmente no le tomaría mas de quince minutos decir alcanzó para la hora que le tomó a Matt regresar.

– ¿Cómo les fue el tiempo que les dejé solo? – Preguntó más a Patamon que a Tk sabiendo que su hermano necesitaría más tiempo para beneficiarse de la presencia del digimon. Por ahora se conformaba de que Patamon volviera a agradarle estar con Tk y le pidiera la oportunidad de volver. – Si quieres puedes quedarte por unos días. A mi papá no le debe de importar y así puedes ayudarme a cuidarlo.

Normalmente eso último lo decía para molestar a su hermano menor, pero la respuesta nula por su parte solo era un recordatorio de que ya no era el mismo de siempre. La impotencia que sentía al no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo le oprimía el corazón y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar al ver como su hermano no era capaz de hacer sus tareas escolares por no recordar lo que había dado solo hacia unas horas.

"_Me gustaría que pudiera recordar algo, cualquier cosa, o al menos que no se olvidara de todo tan fácilmente"_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras preparaba la cena que terminó por quemarse al estar distraído obligándolo a empezar de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Agrio encuentro**_

Hasta el momento todo estaba hiendo según lo planeado. Cada noche dejaba que las nieblas de su mundo invadieran a ese otro para llenar a sus habitantes de miedo y odio contra aquel niño asegurándose su desprecio total. Los niños elegidos eran predecibles, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo llevaran a un Digimundo que lo despreciaría por el un vil asesino.

Lo torturaría, y para ello emplearía todo lo que una vez considero lo mas importante en su vida. De esa manera se aseguraría de que cayera dentro de sus dominios sin posibilidad de retorno alguna, además de hacerle pagar por todas las veces que se interpuso en sus planes.

"_Pronto será mio"_

…

* * *

Por mucho que se esforzará Tk era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a sus compañeros de clase. Estaba empezando a dudar si realmente su lugar estaba en ese salón con ellos. Le frustraba incluso ser incapaz de saber porque estaba frustrado en esa ocasión mientras seguía sentado en la vacía habitación de su próxima clase durante el receso por el simple temor de perderse cuando tuviera que buscarla.

– ¡Aquí estas! – Exclamó Kari alegre entrando en el salón frunciendo levemente antes lo solitario y deprimido que lucía. Esas parecían ser las únicas dos emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro a parte de un vacío absoluto – ¿Sucedió algo?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna como tampoco la obtuvo cuando le preguntó si le gustó la compañía de Patamon. La falta de resultados en sus planes la estaba desesperando, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse incluso si agotaran todas las opciones conocidas.

– Izzy encontró algo muy interesante el otro día – Dijo Kari mirando disimuladamente a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie mas escuchara su conversación. – ¿Te gustaría ir a ver donde vive Patamon? Sé que te gustara.

Como parte de la reconfiguración del Digimundo, Tk había perdido su digivice. Existían métodos para entrar al Digimundo sin necesidad de uno sin embargo solo hasta hace un par de días fue que encontraron un portal que podían usar.

"_Casi todos los eventos importantes pasaron en ese lugar" _Pensó Kari sin disminuir su sonrisa _"Estoy segura de que una tarde paseando podría despertar algún recuerdo. Además, las esencias parecen ser mas fuertes allá y ese lazo que une a las nuestras podría cambiar algo"_

Ya tenía todo planeado. En un inició pensó en que todo el grupo se reuniera, idea que rápidamente fue descartada por lo abrumador que podría llegar a ser para Tk. En su lugar se trataría de ellos junto con Yolei, Cody, Davis y Ken comiendo unos dulces que Mimí había preparado especialmente para la ocasión en el claro donde solían hacer esas reuniones.

"_Luego podríamos ir a ver a los bebé digimon, ir a alguna aldea cercana o simplemente quedarnos hablado de las aventuras que tuvimos. Vamos a revivir todos los buenos momentos que pasamos como grupo, alguno tendrá que resultarle familiar y esta vez se quedará grabado en su mente. Sé que así será"_

Mientras pensaba en eso Tk se la quedaba viendo sin entender la razón de la emoción, o recordar quien era Izzy. Al menos se acordaba de Patamon y, a pesar de lo que le costó entender su historia, todavía recordaba ciertos detalles. Le gustaba ser capaz de acordarse de algo, le hacía sentir menos vacío.

Bastaron un par de horas para hacerlo cambiar de opinión haciéndolo ser capaz de olvidarse de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, lo sucedido en el Digimundo por algún motivo se negaba a borrarse de su memoria atormentándolo a cada momento.

Era imposible para él recordar lo sucedido entre el encuentro con Kari durante el receso y el momento en que apareció en medio de un bosque, se trataba de una de sus habituales lagunas mentales. Lo que sucedió inmediatamente después también era algo borroso, estaba en un claro con otros cuatro niños presentándoles a sus respectivos Digimon y preparando animadamente algo para comer.

Fue entonces que hubo la exposición seguida de gritos pidiendo ayuda. Le habían pedido que se quedara en ese lugar dejándolo con Patamon solos hasta que escuchó un ruido de pasos. En un primer momento pensó que ya habían regresado pero al darse la vuelta al origen del sonido vio a un gran numero de lo que pensó también eran digimon. Patamon había mencionado que tipo eran confundido, pensando que quizás estaban escapando de la batalla.

Los digimon no respondieron dedicándole una mirada que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Le gritaron las que debían de ser las palabras más crueles de la historia al tiempo que le lanzaban todo tipo de cosas desagradables. Lo atacaban por todos lados y los intentos de Patamon por defenderlo lo hicieron merecedor del mismo tratamiento.

– _¡Lárgate, asesino!_

– _¡No queremos a un traidor en nuestro mundo!_

– _¿Acaso volviste para seguir divirtiéndote a nuestra costa? _

– _¡La existencia de alguien como tú debe ser un error y nosotros vamos a corregirlo!_

Lo insultaron, lo golpearon y de no ser porque los otros niños regresaron en ese momento estaba seguro de que lo hubieran atacado con sus garras. Mientras ellos exigían una explicación por su comportamiento a los digimon una imagen fugaz apareció en su mente, una imagen de si mismo reflejada en alguna superficie de agua. En la imagen llevaba un par de pistolas con un cinturón lleno de balas con una mirada era distante y fría con un aro de color gris rodeando a su iris; imagen que cambiaba por otra donde utilizaba esas mismas armas para terminar con la vida de un numeroso grupo de pequeños digimon.

"_¿Sus palabras eran ciertas? ¿Soy un asesino?"_

La sola idea le hizo estallar en lágrimas que todavía se negaban a cesar. Imágenes fugaces parecidas, acompañada ocasionalmente de una chica vestida de rojo, donde era el responsable del sufrimiento de esos seres se repitieron una y otra vez hasta que lo sacaron del Digimundo. Sin embargo, el dolor que le producían todavía seguía presente en su interior y tenía miedo de lo sucedería si volvía a ir a ese lugar, de convertirse en ese ser que vio en su mente.

"_¿Así era yo antes? Quizás por eso no recuerdo nada. No quiero recordarlo"_

Seguramente al darse cuenta de su estado alterado lo habían llevado a casa de Matt donde no esperó que nadie dijera nada para encerrarse en el baño todavía cubierto de la suciedad que se había negado a quitar cuando se lo pidieron. En ese entonces se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, y todavía le resultaba imposible dejar de llorar o abandonar su posición contra la puerta.

– ¿Tk? Abre la puerta, por favor.

No le gustaba el tono de voz que estaba usando. Al principio le gritaba con fuerza llegando a forcejear en un intento de sacarlo sin éxito, con cada momento que pasaba su voz se llenaba de preocupación hasta convertirse en un lamento.

"_Me odian. Todos me odian. No quiero que me odien"_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras iba cayendo lentamente dormido debido a lo agotado de seguida. En ese estado de somnolencia escuchó lo que parecía ser un puerta abriéndose seguido de unos pasos apresurados y lo que parecía ser una breve discusión antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

….

* * *

Matt suspiró de alivio cuando su padre llegó a casa y, con la fría calma que lo caracterizaba, decidió simplemente quitar las bisagras de la puerta del baño para sacar a Tk. Una idea que nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza en su estado.

– Yo me encargo de esto.

Dijo su padre cargando a un dormido Tk con una mirada de esos ojos le mostraban que tendrían una larga conversación esa noche.

….

* * *

_**Es todo por ahora y si alguien se pregunta que le lanzaron a Tk, solo diré hubieron Sukamon y Numemon en ese grupo. Al escribirlo desde su perspectiva son un par de detalles que no sabía como encajar. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Conversaciones**_

La conversación con su padre resultó incomoda y la mirada que recibía cada vez que era incapaz de responder alguna pregunta, todo por no haber estado presente, parecían tener un claro mensaje que a Matt no le costó entender. Por muy compresivo que fuera su padre con todo lo relacionado con el Digimundo y su misión como niños elegidos, era evidente que en esta ocasión no sería tan permisivo.

– Tu hermano no esta bien y no pueden actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – Le escuchó decir a su padre con severidad levantándose de la mesa donde habían llevado a cabo la discusión – Se que tienen buenas intenciones pero lo mejor es que no vuelvas a llevarlo al Digimundo. Es por su propia seguridad y quiero que les informes a tu amigos

La última oración la dijo antes de que Matt pudiera objetar por lo que esa misma noche les envió a todos contándoles al respecto ante la atenta mirada de su papá que no se retiró de su lado hasta que no hubo marcha atrás. Una vez solo fue hasta la habitación de Tk contemplando desde la puerta la forma tan cómoda como dormitaba abrazando posesivamente a Patamon. El digimon se encontraba notoriamente incomodo pero no hacía el menor movimiento para separarse recordándole lo mucho que a su llegada se disculpó por haber sido incapaz de protegerlo del ataque de los otros digimon.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con no llevarlo nuevamente al Digimundo. Al menos hasta saber exactamente que es lo que esta pasando, no es normal que ataquen de esa manera"_

Leyó mentalmente el mensaje que acababa de recibir y al cual rápidamente se sumaron el del resto de los niños elegidos dando sus propias opiniones. No se molestó en leer quien enviaba cual mensaje como tampoco el motivo por el cual las otras diez personas en el chat estaban despiertas siendo casi media noche y tampoco intervino en el debate a menos que le preguntaran algo directamente. La discusión duró casi hora y media llegando a la decisión de que no lo volverían a llevar al Digimundo y la organización de grupos para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, Matt dejó que su mente volviera a ocuparse por Tk mientras se acomodaba en el futón que había colocado en la habitación para poder vigilarlo durante la noche. Poco a poco un extraño cansancio comenzó a invadirlo haciéndolo quedarse dormido segundos antes de que pequeñas gotas de agua oscura comenzaran del techo, justo sobre la cama donde dormía Tk.

….

* * *

Joe no estaba muy seguro de que pensar cuando al salir de sus clases se encontró con Kari quien mantenía a Gatomon en sus brazos en un disimulado intento de darse ánimos. Lo sucedido en el Digimundo el día anterior fue algo inesperado, por un lado les alegraba que Tk recordara algo pero al mismo tiempo les entristecía que ese algo fuera un recuerdo desagradable.

"_Era un riesgo." _Pensó mientras invitaba a la chica a sentarse en las sillas de un parque cercano _"Aunque deseemos que solo recuerde los buenos momentos, no es algo realista y lamentablemente el ataque de esos digimon debió hacer que fuera uno muy malo el que saliera a flote en su mente"_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Kari tomara la palabra y le dijera cual era su nuevo plan dejando a Joe completamente sorprendido. Lo cierto era que tras esa batalla por las esencias en la cual no hubo nada que pudiera hacer se había olvidado por completo de ellas haciendo que su repentina mención lo dejen completamente desubicado por lo que le pidió que se explicara.

– Izzy, Ken y el seños Gennai han logrado recolectar mucha información sobre ellas – Empezó a decir Kari muy segura de sus palabras – Han hecho muchos descubrimientos y repasándolos me di cuenta de que la esencia que recibe en ti puede ayudar a Tk.

– Si no mal recuerdo la mía era algo sobre sensaciones y recuerdos – Dijo Joe mas que todo para si mismo finalmente viendo sus intenciones por levantando las manos un poco nervioso continuó hablando – No creo que sea una buena idea. En primer lugar no tenemos idea de como usarlas….

– Son nuestros emblemas – Se apresuró a decir Kari sin estar dispuesta a rendirse, era lo que mejor se le ocurría para ayudar a Tk – Hay que usarlo igual que entonces…. ¡A mi me hicieron lanzar una flecha a mi hermano por una profecía que fue escrita basada en lo que hacían las esencias! ¡Es lo mismo!

– No,no lo es – Insistió Joe bajando las manos para no lucir a la defensiva aunque era capaz de ver el punto que ella tenía– Además, por lo que sé tu idea de llevarlo al Digimundo funcionó. No como queríamos, pero lo hizo.

– Porque las esencias son más fuentes allá.

Al escuchar lo que había murmurado llegó a la conclusión de que estaba obsesionada con las esencias. El peso de ser la responsable de que Tk vuelva o no a ser el mismo de antes, principalmente porque se suponía que la luz era la compañera de la esperanza, debía de ser demasiado para ella como para considerar ideas tan locas. A él le gustaría poder hacer algo, sin embargo dudaba que utilizar esas fuerzas misteriosas fuera una buena idea.

"_Después de todo, esto empezó por culpa de una. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que se supone que las usemos, si es que podemos hacerlo, para evitar cualquier desequilibrio que pudiera repetir esa… masacre. Al menos hasta que estemos seguros al respecto y ese es precisamente uno de los objetivos de las investigaciones que se están adelantando"_

Tratar de explicarle eso a Kari no funcionaria, se trataba de algo que ya sabia y solo estaba engañándose a si misma creyendo que sería tan fácil usarlas como lo planteaba. Si tuviera la seguridad de que nada grave sucedería, o al menos algo que no pudieran arreglar, y la esencia de la sinceridad pudiera ser la solución que buscaban hubiera sido el primero en proponer la idea.

– El riesgo es muy grande – Dijo finalmente manteniéndose firme a pesar de la cara que Kari que mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y rabia – ¿Quieres que el sacrificio de Tk haya sido en vano por un descuido como ese?

Sus palabras sonaron mas duras de que hubiera querido pero se trataba de una verdad que ni siquiera ella podía negar. Lo mejor seguiría seguir con el plan que entre todos idearon, permanecer a su lado mencionando o haciendo cosas que antes solían formar parte de sus vidas cotidianas. Esa era la forma de ayudar a una persona con amnesia.

– Lo único que hemos hecho que haya funcionado fue cuando lo llevamos al Digimundo y él no quiere volver – Dijo Kari levantándose de la silla consciente de que no conseguiría nada de seguir insistiendo – Aunque… a Tk parece agradarle Patamon y para no recordar nada sobre los digimon no parecía serle extraña sus presencias.

– Lo cual es lo mismo que lograríamos si usáramos la esencia de la sinceridad con lo cual hay una razón mas para evitar hacerlo. – Finalizó Joe la charla sonriéndole un poco a Kari que parecía levemente más tranquila. – No te impacientes con esto y veras que el día que menos lo pensamos todo volverá a estar bien… y eso no necesariamente implica que él se recupere, debes estar consciente de la posibilidad de que su amnesia nunca se curé.

– Pero no por eso voy a renunciar.

Con esas palabras la conversación se dio por terminada Kari fue a la casa de Matt a buscar a Tk. Él no había ido a la escuela por lo que decidió visitarlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien sin embargo cuando se encontraba a solo un par de calles del edificio sintió una familiar y desagradable sensación.

En sus brazos Gatomon le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación por lo que corrió hasta detenerse abruptamente cuando el apartamento que era su destino apareció ante sus ojos rodeado por una espesa neblina que nadie mas parecía ver. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio como la neblina misteriosamente desaparecía y preocupada por lo que eso pudiera implicar se apresuró a encontrar a Tk.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me demoré un poco en publicar para mi gusto pero como dije quiero hacer esta historia lo mejor posible y tras rescribir este capitulo mas veces que años tengo yo de vida me he decidido por esta versión a dos partes (se entenderá cuando se termine de leer el capitulo, es un estilo (?) que me gusta usar)**_

_**Antes que nada tengo una pregunta: ¿Es muy confuso esto sobre las esencias? Traté de dejarlo lo mejor explicado posible en el primer capitulo pero si hay un pregunta en especifico que quieran saber sobre el tema solo tiene que ser formulada para encontrar respuesta.**_

* * *

…_**..**_

_**Mi luz ante tu oscuridad**_

"_Yo estaba… estaba… yo no estaba aquí. ¿Qué es aquí?"_

Consternado Tk se quedó en su posición, de pie en medio de un paisaje en escala de grises, sin saber que hacer. A diferencia de cuando fue al mundo de Patamon, ese lugar le producía escalofríos y lo único que deseaba era regresar a su lado

"_¿Dónde esta Patamon?"_

Enfocándose en él le resultaba mas fácil concentrarse y recordar pequeñas cosas, como el verlo brevemente angustiado sobre una mesa y luego tenerlo en sus brazos. La frustrante ausencia de detalles le hizo gemir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la arena de esa playa deteniéndose al ver como la niebla se hacía mas espesa.

"_¿O ya estaba así?" _

Sin saber que hacer se puso a gritar su nombre, el único nombre que era capaz de recordar porque incluso aunque lo intentara en esos momentos no podría decir el suyo. Gritó hasta que su garganta le ardía y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Quería verlo, quería volver a tenerlo a su lado en un gesto que le parecía tan natural que quizás lo habían hecho antes, pero sobre todo, no quería estar más tiempo solo.

Fue entonces que un ruido le llamó la atención y girando lentamente vio a Patamon. Estaba a punto de correr a su encuentro cuando descubrió que no podía mover las piernas y por más que intentó gritar una última vez ningún sonido salía de su boca. Su angustia debía de estar clara en sus ojos porque Patamon cambio su expresión alegre a una triste mientras se acercaba volando a su lado.

– ¿Qué sucede Tk? – Preguntó el digimon cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia, sin embargo algo en el tono de voz ligeramente burlón y lleno de falsa preocupación le hacían sentir al chico que la distancia que los separaba no era suficiente –¿Tienes miedo? No hay motivos que temer aquí porque aquí solo son castigados los que son malos…. Perdón, me olvide que tu entras en esa categoría por mucho que no recuerdes tus crímenes contra el Digimundo, tu familia y contra mí.

La sonrisa con la cual la última frase fue dicha le produjo tanto pánico que Tk intentó retroceder olvidándose momentáneamente la inmovilidad en sus piernas provocando que cayera sentado sobre una superficie húmeda. Dirigiendo su vista a su alrededor se dio cuenta de como la arena había sido remplazada por un agua de color oscuro que lentamente subía de nivel.

El repentino silencio no le ayudaba a calmarse y en medio de la apremiante oscuridad que lo envolvía, la repentina luz sobre su cabeza captó rápidamente su atención. Una porción de la neblina en esa zona se había separado dejando un cuadrado donde observaba escena seguida por escena de los eventos a los cuales Patamon debió de haberse referido como sus crimenes.

"_¿Son verdad? ¿Son verdad o no lo son? ¿Yo merezco estar aquí y sufrir mi castigo? Si hice esas cosas malas no puedo… no puedo volver, debo pagar por mis crímenes, pero… ¿Es verdad, eso soy yo?"_

Su respiración se volvió errática y, abrazándose con la cabeza apoyada en su rodillas, se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Escenas horribles de digimon muriendo por su culpa, de palabras crueles que había pronunciado y el sufrimiento que las personas que frecuentemente veía, o eso creía, debido a su culpa.

"_¿Soy malo, soy esa persona cruel que me mostraron? Patamon no me mentiría, no creo que lo haga. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Quería traerme aquí desde antes? ¿Por eso estaba conmigo?"_

Se sentía al borde de un colapso por las abrumadoras emociones que lo invadían y cuando voces junto a sombras de extrañas criaturas comenzaron a divisarse entre la neblina, llamándolo cruel asesino egoísta una y otra vez, sencillamente gritó. Ni una palabra se escuchaba salir de sus labios a pesar de que gritaba desesperado por ayuda.

– Las emociones duelen y son inútiles. – Dijo una voz profunda que se escuchaba clara incluso en medio de los agudos y ensordecedores gritos de las criaturas ocultas entre las nieblas – No hay motivos para que sigas teniéndolas o sufrir por lo que tus acciones provocaron. Renuncia a volver, abandona toda esperanza y entrégate a mí. Deja que el frio absoluto de la oscuridad encuentre un lugar en tu corazón, sirve a mi causa, y pasaré por alto el castigo meritorio por tus crímenes dándote cobijo a mi lado. Yo te protegeré de esos digimon que tanto mal te hacen sentir para conducirte a tu verdadero hogar, uno en el que trabajando a mi lado podrás cumplir tu sentencia sin mayores penurias.

La oferta era tentadora. Ya no le interesaba recordar, vivir en un mundo de eterno olvido ahora le parecía lo mejor que podría sucederle y estaba a punto de aceptar cuando escuchó una voz. Se trataba de una voz femenina gritando un nombre, o eso parecía, una y otra vez con una intensidad que daba la impresión de que estuviera a su lado.

"_¿Qué es?"_

Ante esa voz las otras se callaron, las misteriosas criaturas desaparecieron y la neblina se apartaba. El agua que lo empavaba también parecía retroceder conforme la voz se volvía mas clara de la misma forma como el frio era poco a poco remplazado por una sensación cálida haciéndolo levantar el rostro buscando inconscientemente la fuente de todo.

El llamado no se detenía, la única palabra que era pronunciada por ella seguía siendo repetida como si se tratara de un cantico que lo mantenía hipnotizado. Pronto un leve destello de luz rosada apareció enfrente de él desde cuyo centro podía observar una mano que le era tendida, pero que tenía miedo de coger.

– Tk, toma mi mano – Dijo la voz mostrando lo que le pareció era angustia – Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Por favor confía en mí.

Pronto fue capaz de ver a quien le pertenecía la mano dándole la impresión de conocerla. Una imagen apareció en su mente en esos momentos, una versión mas joven de la misma chica sujetando su pequeña mano negándose a soltarlo a pesar que él se lo pedía.

– ¡Tu nunca me dejaste! Siempre que necesité una mano que me ayudara estabas allí para mí y fuiste una de las personas que me enseñó a confiar en mi propia fuerza. ¡No te abandonaré! No tienes motivos para sentirte solo porque eso no es verdad, incluso en la distancia estoy contigo. Tk, toma mi mano.

Más escenas sobre la chica pasaron por su mente. Se trataba de la misma niña pequeña riendo, gritando, rezando y llorando a su lado en circunstancias que no era capaz de identificar porque lo único claro en su mente era el rostro de ella, escenas que fueron seguidas por unas donde la protagonista era la versión mayor que tenía enfrente en lo que parecía ser discusiones y reconciliaciones sin necesidad de palabras.

Dos voces se unieron a la de la chica siendo capaz de divisar lentamente detrás de ella la silueta de un chico alto y una pequeña criatura voladora y redonda. No sabía quienes eran ellos tres, no sabía a quien llamaban con tanta insistencia o porque era a él a quienes seres tan cálidos se dirigían.

"_Deben estar confundidos. No es posible que me quieran con ellos"_

Pensó notando como la luz se atenuaba y el rugir de las olas parecía renacer. Las voces comenzaban a sonar lejanas conforme la distancia que los separaba daba la impresión de incrementarse. De esa forma debía ser, él no pertenecía al lugar donde erróneamente querían conducirlo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del portal, Kari lloraba al notar la figura gris y asustada de Tk que no parecía querer coger su mano sin importar lo que ella, Matt y Patamon le decían. Se negaba a dejarlo caer en la oscuridad y cuando se dio cuenta de que el portal que estaban usando comenzaba a cerrarse sintió una repentina punzada de dolor en su pecho y el fortalecimiento de su deseo de rescatarlo sin importar el método necesario para lograrlo.

"_No te dejaré sufrir de nuevo, no si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo"_

Sin pensarlo se arrojó por el portal entrando al Mar de las Tinieblas donde ignoró a las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar para abrazar a Tk con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven!

Les gritó cuando vio las intenciones de las criaturas de acercarse las cuales se congelaron en el mismo momento en que un aro lleno de energía multicolor apareció sobre toda la zona donde estaban. No había motivos para que se volteara para reconocer que Angewomon era la responsable y en su lugar se limitó a abrazar con más fuerza a Tk conforme la digimon los tomaba a ambos entre sus brazos para atravesar el portal justo a tiempo antes de que se cerrara.

...

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo un poco mas de protagonismo para Matt. Aunque me pregunto si alguien reconoce las escenas que Tk recordó (son muchas y a pesar de que hay unas bastante comunes también otras que me sorprende la poca mención que poseen.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota que quizás este de más: Haremos ahora una recapitulación de los hechos de las últimas horas desde la perspectiva de Matt. **_

_**Responsabilidad**_

A pesar de que había desactivado la alarma del despertado antes de irse a dormir para no despertar a Tk, Matt no pudo evitar despertarse temprano. Sus preocupaciones por el futuro de su hermano, la culpa y el remordimiento por la decisión que consintió y terminó lastimándolo, no le dejaron conciliar el sueño. Sabía que no había sido el único con ese problema, el constante sonido del teclado a pocos metros de distancia en cada una de las veces que se despertó durante el transcurso de la noche le indica que, por razones no muy diferentes a las suyas, su padre tampoco había dormido mucho.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recordaba que debía de alistarse para ir al colegio, pero sencillamente no le encontraba sentido. Si iba lo único que haría sería pasarse todo el día preocupado por Tk, sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y por esa razón prefirió quedarse a cuidarlo. Ya se había resignado a que perdería ese año de todos modos por la poca atención que estaba prestando a sus clases los últimos tres meses. Exámenes para los cuales no había estudiado pronto empezarían dando inicio a las vacaciones que dudaba sería capaz de disfrutar.

"_También puedo decirle adiós a la banda"_

Pensó sin ser capaz de recordar la última vez que fue a uno de los ensayos. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó un tímida voz llamando su nombre y no le costó mucho reconocer que estaba provenía de Patamon.

– Creo que algo no esta bien.

Dijo el digimon al darse cuenta que lo estaba escuchando y una rápida mirada al rostro húmedo de su hermano junto a su respiración irregular y un poco agitada le permitió entender su preocupación.

– Lleva un rato así y no creo que sea normal.

– No lo es

Fue todo lo que pudo decir en respuesta recordando brevemente la llamada una tarde por parte de Patamon informándole que Tk estaba enfermo dándole inicio a una serie de eventos que los tenían ahora en esos momentos bajo esas circunstancias. Sacudiendo la cabeza apartó esos pensamiento de su mente, no era el momento para detenerse en ellos, y en su lugar fue a buscar un termómetro al no creerse capaz de confiar en sus sentido del tacto.

Al ver los números que marcaban exactamente que tan grave era la fiebre que tenía Tk, Matt dio un suspiro de alivio. No se trataba, en apariencia, de nada grave y, posiblemente, se tratara de un resfriado adquirido por el muy tardío baño de anoche.

"_Aunque no es normal que siga durmiendo. Desde que llegó ayer alterado no se ha despertado, incluso cuando mi padre lo bañó"_

Ese pensamiento era uno que si lo preocupaba y tratando de no lucir tan desesperado como se sentía, intentó despertar a Tk quien se limitó a girarse en un primer momento para luego abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que Patamon ya no estaba en sus brazos. Matt no lograba saber si el aspecto confuso que se mostraba en sus ojos era por la fiebre, por no recordar donde estaba o una combinación de ambas.

– ¿Patamon?

Fue lo único que le escuchó pronunciar antes de verlo aferrase a la almohada en un intentó de volver a dormir sin parecer notar de que el digimon estaba a unos pocos centímetros del lugar donde había fijado su mirada. La fiebre podía no ser alta pero debía de mantenerla bajo control, y rápido.

Así, completamente ajeno a lo que en verdad le estaba pasando a Tk, Matt se dedicó a tratar la fiebre sintiéndose un poco más calmado cuando parecía no subirle. Sin embargo, en algún momento del inicio de la tarde, el cansancio acumulado hizo que terminara tropezándose con sus propios pies derramando el remedio para la fiebre que llevaba en las manos.

Sabiendo que no había otro en todo el departamento y que pronto sería hora de dárselo a su hermano, le pidió a Patamon que lo cuidara mientras, literalmente, corría lo más que podía a comprar otro en la farmacia. Ni la excesiva lentitud, a su modo de ver, del elevador como tampoco las casi cuatro ocasiones en que termina siendo arrollado lo prepararon para lo que vio al regresar a su hogar. Humo.

En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de un incendió pero al ver como nadie más parecía notarlo sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la única respuesta lógica que existía en su mundo: Algo le había pasado a su hermano. Con una nueva puerta en su casa que necesitaría ser arreglada, al no encontrar las llaves para entrar y decidir que era más sencillo estrellarse contra ella hasta derribarla, empezó a llamarlo a gritos.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la de un Patamon asustado que le relató como repentinamente la neblina apareció y Tk desapareció junto con ella. Lo mas relevante, y lo que hacía que su corazón no se decidiera sobre si detenerse o seguir aumentado los latidos de por si acelerados, fue la mención en medio de la explicación de que notaba algo familiar con los digimon del día anterior que los habían atacado.

"_Esto va mas allá de una simple hostilidad por parte de un grupo resentido de digimon"_

Pensó jalándose los cabellos antes de gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían el nombre de su hermano buscándolo una y otra vez por todo el apartamento, como si tan misteriosamente como se había ido sus acciones harían que volviera a su lado. Se daba cuenta de que lo único que estaba logrando era angustiar más a Patamon que con lágrimas en los ojos coreaba su llamado, pero lo único que deseaba era verlo nuevamente.

"_No me importa quien se lo llevó en esta ocasión… ¡No permitiré que lo vuelvan a lastimar!"_

Sus pensamientos firmes y decididos hicieron que su digivice brillara un momento desapareciendo la neblina a su alrededor, pero no era suficiente para él. Tk seguía sin aparecer y ahora tampoco había un rastro que pudiera seguir.

Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no lograría nada permaneciendo en ese lugar y se decidió a buscar ayuda, Kari apareció en la puerta de su apartamento luciendo bastante agitada. Era evidente que ella había estado corriendo y antes de su pudiera decir algo fue Patamon quien le explicó a las recién llegadas la situación. Gatomon, soltándose de los brazos de Kari, entró y tras escudillar con la mirada el lugar dijo algo que solo tuvo sentido para ellas.

– Esto es igual a aquella ocasión.

No necesitaba saber a que otra ocasión se estaban refiriendo, a Matt le bastada lo repentinamente pálida que se había puesto Kari para saber que no se debía de tratar de nada bueno.

– Fracasaron antes y esta vez no será diferente.

Sorprendido por la determinación, un tanto salvaje, por parte de Kari terminó retrocediendo el paso que ella necesitaba para entrar y empezar su propia ronda de gritos. Sin embargo había algo diferente en ellos, le era imposible precisar de que se trataba pero casi podía jurar que los de ella estaban recibiendo algún tipo de respuesta.

Observó atónito como una muy fina línea de humo volvía a parecer señalando la habitación que compartía con su hermano y a la cual Kari no dudó en seguir sin aminorar sus gritos. Quiso pedirle una explicación a Gatomon, pero ella parecía preferir mantener una de sus patas sobre la boca de Patamon e indicarle con la mirada que no interviniera.

Le costaba entender la razón de la petición y no podía negar que se sintió enojado que le pidieran no hacer nada cuando la seguridad de su hermano estaba corriendo peligro. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente.

Convenciéndose de que no era momento para esos pensamientos siguió en silencio al par de digimon en el momento justo para ver como el humo rodeaba los pies de Kari antes de separarse bruscamente de ella y desaparecer. Lo siguiente que vio era una imagen que sabía invadiría sus pensadillas por un tiempo.

Un portal, porque no encontraba otra forma de describirlo, apareció en frente de la chica mostrando lo que supuso era una playa a blanco y negro con su hermano abrazando sus rodillas en medio de todo. Incluso en la distancia notaba la mirada de terror absoluto en sus ojos azules que lo paralizaron.

Escuchaba a Kari decir algo, sin embargo el estado en que Tk se encontraba parecía bloquear su capacidad para entender que era lo que decía. No fue sino hasta que Patamon logró soltarse de Gatomon uniéndose a los gritos de Kari para que tomara su mano que se unió tratando de llegar por su cuenta a ese lugar y sintiendo en la palma de su mano que algo se lo impedía. Por más que quisiera arrojarse a buscarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, una superficie invisible lo detenía.

Sin embargo ese algo no detuvo a Kari cuando ingresó al portal al darse cuenta de que se estaba cerrando permitiéndole ver como unas criaturas que nunca antes había visto formando un circulo alrededor de ellos. No tuvo tiempo ni para pestañear. En esta ocasión fue Gatomon quien se arrojó al portal simultáneamente que Kari gritaba palabras que no lograron traspasar el portal haciendo que Gatomon digievolucionara deteniendo a las criaturas y sacando a la pareja antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Ahora, que veía a su hermano todavía aterrorizado y empapado en el firme abrazo que Kari le daba en un intento por calmarlo susurrándole palabras de consuelo, no pudo evitar sentir que le había fallado. Su deber, su responsabilidad como hermano mayor, era el de cuidarlo y nuevamente había fracasado.

* * *

**Para mantener el largo de capitulo que he estado llevando hasta el momento (esperanza mía de que cuando las clases vuelvan a iniciar pueda mantenerme escribiendo algo). **_**Brevemente me pregunto si algunas partes de este capitulo cuentan como humor **_**– No puedo evitarlo, cuando pienso en Matt preocupándose por Tk excesivamente ese tipo de escenas tienden a aparecer solas. **

**Antes de partir una pregunta: ¿Qué tan claro ha quedado lo de las esencias? Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para explicarlo en el primer capitulo y evitar inconvenientes futuros (he llegado a la conclusión que debo mejorar mis explicaciones sobre cosas complejas que me invente) pero si alguien posee una duda concreta es el momento de dejar el silencio y hacerla (me harían un gran favor y adicionalmente quiero que la historia sea fácil de entender, o al menos sin complicaciones innecesarias como esa) **

**Próximo capitulo: Tengo un debate personal entre seguir con Matt, ir con Kari, regresar a Tk, mostrar a Patamon, tomar a algún otro personaje (hay dos que fueron presentado como propuesta/curiosidad que sin duda caben en este papel) o hacer una combinación de al menos dos para un capitulo un poco mas largo que lo habitual. [Sé que no fue una vista previa para nada útil, pero tengo muchas formas distintas de como seguir a partir de este punto y el hecho de que ninguna de mis opciones excluya del todo a las otras no ayuda] Aprendiendo de mis errores pasado esta vez escribo esa lluvia torrencial de ideas que tengo que cubre entr capítulos. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Partida**_

Los temblores y sollozos no paraban por más que intentara detenerlos. Su mente se debatía entre querer averiguar la verdad u olvidarse de todo, buscar una respuesta o conformarse con su realidad.

"_Vuelve ¿por qué te fuiste?"_

Pensó Tk sentando en su cama mirando a la puerta con los brazos abrazándose las piernas. Desde que la chica tuvo que irse se había puesto en esa posición llamándola mentalmente cada vez que se acordaba de ella, de como cuando estuvo entre sus brazos todos su problemas parecieron calmarse por un momento. Sin embargo sabía que ella no volvería pronto, Patamon a su lado se lo recordaba cada vez que su continuo balanceo se hacía errático, como lo era en esos momentos donde las imágenes de esas criaturas regresaban a su mente.

– Kari vendrá mañana. No podía quedarse mas tiempo o sus padres se preocuparían.

La explicación era repentina muchas veces, lo sentía, pero seguía sin tener sentido para él. Había estado tan poco tiempo por ella y ahora tendría que esperar una eternidad para su retorno, no le importaba que Patamon insistiera que era todo lo contrario.

"_¿Por qué ahora debo creerle? ¿Por qué no se ha ido? ¿Por qué ahora es bueno conmigo? ¿Todavía me odia? ¿Es el real o era el real el que me odia?"_

Cuando ella le pidió que le contara lo sucedido en ese otro lugar se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de recordar cada detalle y ella le insistió, le juró, que todo era una trampa. Le prometió que el Patamon que estaba a su lado nunca le haría nada como eso. Le costaba creerlo, le costaba recordarlo.

Agotado por todo lo ocurrido, Tk dejó de mecerse para recostarse a la pared sin dejar de apartar la vista de la puerta queriendo que todo terminara de una vez.

Por su parte, Patamon seguía sentando en el piso alternando la mirada entre Tk y la puerta. Le dolía la mirada de desconfianza que siempre le dedicaba cada vez que le hablaba. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Tk regresara y el pánico en sus ojos seguía igual de latente, y a pesar de que ya no estaba llorando con la misma intensidad de antes, sus lágrimas no se detenían. Pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado si Kari se demoraba un poco más en aparecer provocaba que sus propias lágrimas quisieran salir.

"_Yo estaba con él y aun así no pude hacer nada" _Pensó el digimon secándose las lagrimas que se negaban a seguir estando contenidas _"No puedo seguir de esta manera, tengo que buscar una forma de ayudarlo"_

Sabiendo que su presencia no hacía más que incomodar a Tk, Patamon se decidió a investigar por su cuenta una forma de ayudarlo. De esa manera fue volando hasta la ventana en la cual, tras asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, salió en busca de una forma de regresar a su mundo. Un mundo donde todos veían a Tk como una amenaza, donde tenían una imagen completamente errada de lo que él era y al mismo tiempo era verdad. Aprovechando la conmoción había logrado hacer a Matt confesar que no eran del todo mentira los rumores sobre Tk, que en una época fue el cruel asesino que todos mencionan pero lo había hecho para salvar al Digimundo y sus problemas de memoria resultaron como consecuencia de ello. Desde que lo escuchó trato de poner todo las piezas de información que poseía juntas llegando a la conclusión de que no sabía nada.

Así, mientras volaba tímidamente en el exterior, Patamon escuchó los gritos de pánico de Tk. Preocupado de que pudiera tratarse de nuevamente alguien tratando de llevárselo regresó hacia la ventana donde lo vio mirándolo fijamente murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. Lo vio de pie todavía dominado por sus temblores y mordiéndose los dedos de la mano izquierda, desde su posición no podía estar seguro pero creía ver entre sus dedos deslizarse lo que parecía ser sangre.

– Ya no seré malo, no te vayas.

La frase lo tomó por sorpresa, y la desesperación con la que la repetía una y otra vez le hicieron sentir que había sido un error salir de esa forma de la habitación. Brevemente se preguntó porque Matt había decidido dejarlos a los dos solos.

"_Porque al igual que yo no pudo hacer nacer nada y ante esa amenaza da igual si estamos a su lado o no."_

Esa era la simple y pura verdad, sea quien fuera el responsable de lo que le ha sucedido a Tk en las ultimas horas lo cierto era que Kari había sido la única capaz de detenerlo. Ellos ni siquiera eran capaces de consolarlo o calmarlo. Sin embargo, al verlo en ese estado se percató de que a pesar de su incapacidad de aliviar su sufrimiento, su partida lo único que causaría sería agravarlo innecesariamente.

– Es lo mejor – Le dijo acercándose lo suficiente para sentarse en la ventana abierta notando como, a pesar pedirle volver, Tk retrocedía asustado. La barrera de desconfianza que había entre ellos desde su regreso seguía presente – No puedo quedarme si me tienes miedo.

– Todos se van, todos me dejan. Nadie vuelve – Fue la respuesta de Tk mirándolo con los ojos completamente desenfocados y un tono rojizo en las mejillas que le recordaba que todavía estaba enfermo – Ella se fue, él se fue…. No han vuelto, ahora te vas… Había más, pero tampoco están y nunca estarán.

A pesar de la falta de nombre Patamon sabía que se refería a Kari y Matt, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a que se refería con lo último que dijo. Verlo en ese estado hacía que dejarlo, aunque fuera por su propio bien, fuera más difícil sin embargo no podía retroceder en su decisión.

– Tengo que irme un momento – Insistió – Voy a regresar y traeré algo para que estés bien. ¿Me entiendes? Voy a buscar una forma de curarte. Yo nunca, nunca, te abandonaré. Ahora me voy pero regresaré porque siempre estaré contigo e incluso cuando me estoy hiendo, no te estoy abandonando porque lo hago con intenciones de volver.

Sabiendo que de quedarse más tiempo terminaría por arrepentirse, Patamon emprendió el vuelo ignorando los gritos de Tk y alegrándose cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse sabiendo que ahora Matt se encargaría de él. No le había mentido cuando le dijo que si lo necesitaba regresaría, la distancia entre ambos seguía creciendo con cada aleteo que daba sin cambiar la sensación que sentía que de que Tk estaba alterado pero no necesariamente en peligro.

"_Solo apartándome puedo serle de ayuda. Espero que pueda perdonarme el haberlo abandonado ahora y con toda lo que insistí en que regresaría sea capaz de recodarlo"_

Fueron sus pensamientos antes de detenerse en la copa de un árbol a varios kilómetros de distancia de Tk notando que era observado. Una rápida mirada le permitió reconocer a uno de los digimon que conoció el día anterior quien le dedicaba una mirada interrogante. No quería explicar la razón que lo motivó a separarse de Tk, era mas una necesidad de actuar que otra cosa, pero ese otro digimon era lo que necesitaba para regresar al Digimundo y tomando aire se acercó a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Matt le pedía a Tk que dejara de gritar preguntándose porque Patamon había huido, quizás los hechos eran demasiados para un digimon que no recodaba el motivo por el cual debía de importarle lo que sucedía en primer lugar. Las palabras que su hermano gritaba, sin dejar de golpearlo cada vez que intentaba acercársele, no tenían sentido y las pocas que alcanzaba a entender se contradecían. Comenzaba a temer que hubiera enloquecido.

– Tranquilo, todo esta bien. – Le susurró al oído cuando finalmente pudo pasar a través de los golpes y, abrazándolo por la espalda, obligándolo a detenerse. – Patamon volverá antes de que te des cuenta.

– Todos me odian.

La voz de Tk había sonado mas como un quejido que otra cosa. Su mano izquierda y sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre de las mordidas que se había dado, aunque el momento y el motivo le resultaban esquivos. El calor que sentía le incomodaba, pero era mucho más soportable que el dolor que sentía en su pecho al recordar como todos se iban de su lado.

– Eso no es verdad. – Dijo con firmeza Matt tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Tk – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Tras unos eternos segundos de espera, Matt se dio cuenta que la pregunta se quedaría sin respuesta porque reconoció en sus ojos, de tantas veces que lo había visto hasta la fecha, que su hermano había olvidado la pregunta. Se debatió entre repetirla o no, pero la relativa tranquilidad que le veía le indicaba que lo mejor era no hacer nada que pudiera perturbarlo.

Cerrando los ojos ignoró deliberadamente cuando Tk le preguntó donde estaba Patamon, no se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad por temor a que volviera a entrar en pánico. Simplemente lo hizo sentarse en la cama notando como los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas se habían borrado de su mente, alegrándose internamente por ello, mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de su propia camisa para limpiar sus heridas autoinfligidas.

– ¿Patamon?

Ante la insistencia y dolor que escuchó en esa simple palabra, ante las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con caer por una nueva razón, Matt hizo lo que mejor le pareció: Mentir.

– Esta en la cocina. Tenía hambre y fue a pedirme algo de comer cuando te escuché gritando. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – Sus palabras salieron serenas aunque por dentro se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por aprovecharse del estado de su hermano, por desear que sus episodios de amnesia aparecieran para usarlos como excusa para justificar la ausencia de Patamon – ¿Me lo vas a decir?

– No se.

No se sorprendió de la respuesta y en lugar de ello le siguió haciendo preguntas confirmando que todo lo sucedido desde la ida del Digimundo hasta ahora se habían borrado de su mente. Una parte de su mente se preocupaba porque no era normal que sus lagunas mentales fueran tan grandes y aparecían de forma tan súbita, generalmente eran pequeños fragmentos que se iban sumando, mientras que por otra se alegraba de que aquellas malas experiencias fueran eliminadas de su mente.

"_Pero eso no elimina la amenaza"_

Pensó convenciendo a Tk de que se recostara en la cama hasta que le bajara la fiebre y tomando su guitarra como escusa para permanecer en la habitación con él. No existía mucho más que pudiera hacer de momento y conociendo la voluntad de su madre de enviar a Tk a un centro especializado para casos como el suyo, aunque dudaba que existiera alguno similar, lo único que podía desear era detener al nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer.

"_Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada por Tk, para curarlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es averiguar quien esta detrás de esto y detenerlo" _

…_._

* * *

_**Confieso que no sabía como terminar este capitulo. ¿La historia esta hiendo muy lento? Me he quedado con la duda entre no dejar cosas inconclusas y dar demasiados detalles, pero de todos modos ahora tomara un poco de velocidad y tendrá mucho mas capítulos de lo planeado originalmente. **_

_**A penas en este capitulo se puede decir que terminé con el arco de introducción. Ahora viene el, por darle un nombre, arco de preparación (de ambas partes, si deseaban saber mas sobre el malo mas pronto de lo que se imaginan vendrá su presentación oficial)**_

_**En el próximo capitulo: La, hasta el momento, pregunta sobre la esencias será respondida y llega el momento de que los niños elegidos reconozcan la presencia de su enemigo. Además de que tendremos devuelta a Matt como centro de atención en un encuentro cara a cara con el responsable de estas amenazas. **_


End file.
